Drawn Together
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: ONESHOT Kris calls Junior to help her with the birth of Flame... what if things had gone differently? Takes place in Season 2 Ep. For Love or Money


His phone rang. Kris. What's she doing calling me? He answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Junior, it's Kris. Uh, can you find Matt for me and tell him to postpone the match race and get his butt over here please?" she asked, sounding urgent.

"Um, yeah sure, what is it?" Junior asked.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just that I'm gonna take longer than expected," Kris replied still trying to hold Belladonna down.

"Okay, well I'll tell him then," Junior said and hung up. He looked all around for Matt, but couldn't find him. Then he found Dani.

He must have had a worried look on his face, because Dani asked, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Something's wrong with Kris. It doesn't sound too bad, but I can't find Matt so I'm going over to help her myself. Will you postpone the match race?" he asked, in a rush.

"Yeah, will do. Call and lemme know how it goes," Dani said staring off into the distance not at all concerned with letting Kris get by. All I want is to win, so fat chance that I'm gonna tell them, Junior, she though selfishly to herself.

"Okay, see ya," Junior said as he hopped in his car. He drove off and wondered what was going on. It was only about a 5 minute ride from the track to Raintree, so he was there before he had time to think things over. He ran into the barn concerned about Kris.

"Hey, oh my god I'm so glad to see you!" Kris yelled happily as she jumped into his arms and kissed him without thinking. He slowly put her down on her feet as they continued kissing, really getting into it. Kris pulled away suddenly, realizing what she had done. "I'm sorry," she said as she blushed. "I didn't think."

"Please, do not apologize," Junior said smiling. "So what's goin' on? Why did you sound so urgent? Not another booty call is it?" he asked jokingly, referring to their late night rendezvous a few months ago, when Kris was all by herself.

"Very funny. No, it isn't. You know that horse that almost killed someone because she was so angry?" she asked.

"Belladonna?"

"Yeah," she said. "Well she went into labor and I'm having trouble getting the foal to come out. I had called to see if Matt could help... You didn't find him?"

"No," Junior said. "But aren't I a great substitute? I'm ten times more good looking, if I do say so myself," he said smirking.

"Yeah, but Matt's the one with the horse know-how," Kris said snarkily.

"Ouch. I do run a horse-farm you know," Junior replied.

"Yeah, but aren't you selling it?" Kris asked, knowing she'd won this battle a while ago.

"Touche," he said. "So where's this horse we gotta help?"

"Over here," Kris said as she pulled him into a stall.

"Umm... woah. She looks..." he began but didn't know how to finish.

"In labor? I know, but Junior you have to help me, please. You're strong, I know you are," she said, knowing the boost to his ego would help a lot.

"Ok, what do you want me to do?"

Two hours later, Flame, Junior and Kris' baby was born. "Wildfire, you owe me a cigar!" Junior said to the proud father of flame.

"I couldn't have done this without you, Junior," Kris said looking up into his gentle chestnut eyes. He looked down at her lips for a moment before leaning in. A neighing broke their moment and almost-contact.

"Shh... Belladonna, it's fiiinne..." Kris said trying to soothe the new mother who had to nurse right away. She pet her and rubbed her nose. "Yeah... that's a good girl... you're fine."

"God, my arms are killing me," Junior said, leaning up against the side of the stall. Kris came over and rubbed them. Neither one of them knew how much the other had ached for that touch for so long. He grunted in thanks as she took his pain away. Their heads bent together and they resumed where they had left off... Junior leaned down and looked up and down her face searching for some kind of flinch saying he read her wrong. All he saw were her closed eyes and those beautiful lips he had been longing to kiss since they had kissed two hours ago. He slowly, seductively, kissed her, running his tongue slowly around in her mouth. She kissed him back smiling and settling in. He pushed her up against the wall of the stall, both of them forgetting where they were. Kris pulled away, even though they both knew she didn't want to.

"We can't, not in here, Junior," she said glancing around at their surroundings.

"Ok, fine. But don't say this was a mistake, too, because I know for a fact it wasn't. Face it, Kris. I can read you like a book and you me. I know you well enough to know that that should have happened," Junior told her, determined not to let her ruin this moment, like she had the other one so many months ago.

"It wasn't a mistake, I know that now," she said kissing him again.


End file.
